Talk:Ice Floe
Can someone tell me where the shadows are? 03:35, 25 February 2006 (CST) : found them.. got lynched when the strongbox spawned ;) 03:43, 25 February 2006 (CST) The chest was removed in the previous update. I suppose the Shadows won't spawn anymore. I will edit the article, but please re-edit if mistaken. --Gem 16:39, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Checked. Frostbite and The Azures do spawn there randomly, but not with a chest. --Gem 22:17, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::I've never encountered them when starting from Thunderhead Keep, though there might be a chest. It might be worth mentioning if it can be confirmed they do not spawn in that case. --Khudzlin 14:35, 29 January 2007 (CST) The Mursaat bosses have been removed from the area, the number of Mursaat reduced, White Mantle of the Level 18 and 20 variety added, and assorted other fauna is more plentiful. Article edited to reflect that. TaCktiX, aka Morina Duathi of The Real Order of Chaos ToC 19:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) :I just stumbled upon the unnamed Mursaat Elementalist in the westernmost A area. Seems like they still spawn. keung 12:04, 18 January 2007 (CET) Hard mode : 221 monsters to kill in the area, so it seems the previous upper limit (211) should be corrected. (Duncan Idaho, 19:15, 30 April 2007 (CST) ) Spotted Unnamed Mursaat Mesmer Boss Apparently this Article needs some work :Yeah, this change doesn't look right. I really doubt Anet just removed all those bosses from the area. BigAstro 11:15, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't think this is accurate. I captured Energy Surge from the unnamed Mursaat Mesmer Boss about a week ago. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 11:57, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::I'll check the area later tonight, since I haven't personally been there in a while, but I am pretty sure my guildies were capping there within the past month. BigAstro 13:31, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'll check as well, but I was skill capping for Mind Freeze, Thunderclap, and Oath Shot in the area, and I couldn't find a single one of the bosses in the spots they used to be. That was shortly before the release of Nightfall, though, so they may have changed it back in that time. TaCktiX, aka Morina Duathi of The Real Order of Chaos ToC 11:45, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::I went there several times, and it happened once, so it seems it's not a systematic change. The 2 Mursaat bosses in the western part did not spawn, but they did the next time. --Khudzlin 14:32, 29 January 2007 (CST) Missing Bosses Is it just me? But I can't seem to find the Mursaat Monk Boss anywhere ---- Neoma 01:19, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode I found that it's in the best interest of the party to take out Jade Armor first as they tend to head straight for the monks and can take them down very fast. Drazi Large Patrolling Mob HM/Vanquishing I just vanquished the Ice Floe and towards the end encountered a LARGE mob consisting of 8 Mursaat Elementalists, 3 Mursaat Monks, and at least 1 Mursaat Mesmer. I encountered this group towards the middle of the map and it patrolled up to the exit to Thunderhead, where it seemed to get stuck on the small walls in that area. Has anyone else encountered this group?Jsmallnutz540 02:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :I have seen and fought this group. Mind you I have never killed one of them, so I believe this is one of the most destructive mobs in all of Guild Wars. These guys rolling around the country side, could take out just about anything. Which kinda brings up a funny idea. I would like to see the top 5 most deadly mobs. Seexy Silvia July 2009 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.71.124.158 ( ) . ::I just fought this group too, they were stuck against those little walls near thunderhead keep. if you play it well , you can get half of the mob to follow you south , while the rest is still stuck against the wall. artex nightowl december 2009 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.205.127.186 ( ) . :::It's actually 2 patrol groups that spawn near the same spot and sometimes get triggered simultaneously, depending on how you approach them. If you head north from Marhan's Grotto and move slowly when approaching the open area southwest of TK, you can usually trigger one group at a time. :::Also, the correct way to sign your comments is by typing four tildes ~~~~ after your post. —Dr Ishmael 15:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC)